Lives Lost
by Void of Shining Darkness
Summary: Lives should never be wasted. Lives should never be trapped. Lives should never be lost. But unfortunately that is exactly what happened. (T for dark themes. You have been warned. Enter, if you dare.)
1. The First

Angelica Jones was a quiet girl for her age of eight years. She rarely shouted nor screamed, and she would just sit off to the side and read a book. Which was perfectly fine, of course, but not many others her age read as much, so she would end up with few friends.

She didn't mind much, but she still often grew lonely. Though books were amazing and took her places she could otherwise never go, she couldn't interact with them the way she could a friend.

That's why she liked it when her parents took her to the pizzeria. She didn't know what it was called, she thought she heard her parents call it "Fredbear's family diner" sometimes, but she called "happy place" since she had all sorts of friends there! There was Fredbear and Bonbunny, but she liked the human friends she made even more. Reading so much had taught Angelica that singing bears and bunnies weren't possible in the real world, so she had figured there was something wrong with the two. But maybe they were real and they were hiding in the restaurant from the evil humans! That would be awesome! Actually, that was probably it, and Angelica was the long lost princess they had come to find so they could bring her back to the magical world where she would be a fair and kind ruler. But her coronation would be stopped by her evil cousin who was jealous of her beauty and right to rule. She would eventually kill- no no. Killing was bad. Mommy and Daddy told her killing was bad and her books confirmed it. So she wouldn't kill him, but come close to it in a rage after he killed her parents. Her true love would stop her and they would throw her cousin into prison where he would rot as she and her love got married and ruled fairly together!

That was why she went with him when he came to her.

Angelica had been playing with one of her new friends when Bonbunny approached. He said there was something he wanted to show them, that they couldn't tell the other kids since it was so special. She had quickly agreed, thinking this was when he would lead her to the portal to the other world. Her friend had been nervous, she didn't want to make her parents mad by leaving. So she had stayed behind while Angelica followed the golden bunny.

They went outside, Angelica skipping behind Bonbunny and singing softly to herself. There were occasional flashes of purple from her escort, but she easily shrugged that off. It was probably just Bonbunny signalling the magical portal guardian who made sure no humans passed though. He would be a magnificent griffin with white feathers and swirling eyes and he lived on a cloud, only coming down to ward off those who ventured too close to the portal.

"I know what you're doing," Angelica chirped cheerfully, noticing the way he stiffened. He must think she was dumb! How could she not know he was taking her to reclaim her throne?

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yep! There's no need to hide it from me, Bonbunny! I know you're taking me to the portal so I can become queen of the magical world!" she said, continuing to skip happily.

He relaxed, rounding the corner of the restaurant and nearing a shed. "Yes, yes I am. How did you know?"

"I've thought about it a _lot,_ " she confided in a shouted whisper, as though this was a great secret. Which of course it was! If any humans heard this then they'd try to find the portal, and that just wouldn't do. They'd be caught in the crossfire between Angelica and her evil cousin.

"I can see that. Are you hungry?" he took out a key and opened the shed door, ushering Angelica inside.

"Mmhm," she hummed. "But won't eating before going into the portal make me throw up?"

He shook his large golden head, Angelica could spot some more purple near his neck, but that quickly disappeared under his skin. "No, it won't. In fact, to get through the portal you need to eat this cake," he grabbed a plate of cake off a nearby shelf and handed it to her. "It's so you don't explode into teeny tiny pieces," he explained.

"Oh, okay!" she said, excited. She really was a princess! This was actually happening! She grabbed the fork that was on the side of the plate and took a big bite of cake. She began to...feel...sleepy. "Is...am I supp..osed to be...tired?" she asked, letting a great yawn escape her.

"Yes, you are. Don't worry, that's perfectly normal," Bonbunny assured her.

"Can I... go to sleep? ...Or will that ruin...the portal?" she asked, fatigue clear in her voice.

"You actually need to sleep in order to go through the portal," he explained.

"That makes... sense," she murmured, already closing her eyes. She felt herself drift away softly.

* * *

Bonbunny took off his head, or rather, he took the suit's head off his own. He climbed out of the suit's body, his purple night guard uniform catching slightly on the edge of the suit, and walked over to the little girl. He reached for her neck and checked her pulse. Good, still alive. He felt giddy, he couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Was he actually doing it, though? Or was it another dream? He didn't know. He had such great difficulty telling reality from fantasy these days.

He went over his plan once more in his mind, maybe that would help him distinguish if he were sleeping or awake. In his dreams there was always that one little problem that he could never figure out how to fix, no matter how simple it was.

He'd kidnap a kid wearing the Bonbunny suit so no one could see his face, lure the child outside where he'd feed it cake that make it sleep. He'd keep the child relatively happy locked up somewhere but not allow it to see his face until the time he 'rescued' it. He would then become a hero and... and... why was he even doing this again? What was the point?

He shook his head. Too late to turn back, now. It seemed he was in reality, so- what the? What! No! No nonononono! The little girl's pulse was no longer there. He shook her, panicking. "Wake up," he said. "Wake up!" She was limp and not breathing. After ten minutes he gave up.

He had... he had killed her. He had killed a little girl. Why had he done that? He couldn't remember. It didn't make any sense. Why would he do that!? He sat back against the wall and curled up, his hands on his head. No no no no no no no! He didn't do it! He didn't! He-he must have added too much poison when making the cake. Instead of merely putting the small girl to sleep for a day, he had made her sleep forever. No, no he hadn't done that. He would never do that!

But there was a dead body, and everyone would think it was him. He hadn't done it! But they wouldn't believe him. No, they'd make him go back to that place. He would never go back! He was better, now. They had fixed him. They had fixed him!

Medicine. They gave him medicine. He needed his medicine to think clearly. He scrambled for his pocket, that's where he put the bottle. He took it out and shakily uncapped it, pulling out two pills and swallowing them. He coughed slightly when they traveled down his throat.

After a moment his head cleared and he slumped against the wall, thinking. He needed to hide her, no matter how much it pained him. His eyes traveled around the shed until they finally landed on the Fredbear suit. He'd hide her there. No one would think to look there. And it was a spring-lock suit. A child playing around and getting stuck in the suit when it locked up. Yes. Yes that could work. But the cause of death? The springs. The springs jolted out of place and headed through her stomach, eliminating the evidence of poisoning in the process.

This...this will work. He stood and picked up the child, feeling her weight. He began to shake, violent sobs wreaking through his body. He had...he had... no. He hadn't done anything. Nothing at all. B-but she was still dead. He didn't even know her name. He placed her into the Fredbear suit, tucking her limbs into the appropriate places. He squeezed his eyes shut mournfully. He kicked the suit and it closed shut, making a horrible cracking noise. He didn't look back as he fled from the shed after picking up the cake.

He couldn't look back.

* * *

 **And there we go. This made me sad while writing. Now, I hope you all know that murder is a very bad thing that shouldn't be taken lightly. The one and only time it is okay to kill someone is if you are a writer and your victim is one of your characters.**

 **On a lighter note: I don't like the current description. Does anyone? Or should I figure out a better one somehow?**

 **Also, Bonbunny is a name I came up for Springtrap, since I can't see little kids calling him Springtrap as that would be bad for business.**


	2. Teddy

"N-no!" Drystan whimpered, scrabbling at his brother's larger hand with his own small one. Griffin was holding onto his arm tightly, dragging the younger boy towards a small building that the seven year-old knew to be a shed. "Let go!"

Griffin merely laughed at Drystan's pathetic attempts at freedom. "You want to play a game, Dry?" he asked, his voice morphed into a fake tone of kindness.

Drystan shook his head rapidly. "Let go!" He yelped when his brother's hold tightened.

"Now, now, Dry. It's just a game," he laughed his sick laugh again. "Why are you so afraid, you big baby?"

Drystan sobbed. Why did Griffin hate him so much? Why did he love to hurt him? Big brothers were supposed to be nice! So why wasn't he? Drystan tripped, but instead of helping him up like a big brother should, Griffin continued moving, dragging the smaller one behind him. Drystan whimpered in pain as small rocks from the ground seemed to leap up and bite at him. In reality, though, it was only his brother's feet kicking up the sharp stones from the gravel path that stretched lazily behind Fazbear's family diner. Drystan held onto his yellow stuffed bear, Teddy, tightly. It was a miracle he hadn't dropped his best friend yet.

When they reached the shed, Griffin roughly pulled the younger boy to his feet, watching as he stumbled. "Stay there, Dry eyes," he told his brother, an underlying note of warning clear only to Drystan. He held still as he could while Griffin searched around the shed, looking for something. Maybe if he was good, his brother would stop hating him and they would be a happy family!

"Found it!" Griffin triumphantly crowed. He came back around the shed, not sparing his good little brother a glance. In his hand he held a key. "Weird, it was thrown onto the grass," he muttered to himself as he placed the key into the shed's door lock and turning it in place, unlocking the shed. He pulled open the door and shoved Drystan inside, laughing at the surprised noise he made. He slammed the door shut, re-locking it.

Drystan banged on the door with his small hands, tears now running down his face. He wasn't crying because his brother had once again locked him up, but because it hadn't worked. He was being a good boy and Griffin still hated him! "Let me out!" he yelped, a sob cutting through his words.

"Only if you stop crying," Griffin's voice came from the other side of the door, muffled by the wood that stood between them.

Drystan only cried harder. Griffin knew he couldn't stop! He started crying and he couldn't stop because his brother _hated_ him and he would _never ever_ stop because only good boys were loved and Drystan was obviously _bad._

"I thought so," Griffin said, no surprise in his voice. He had _known_ Drystan couldn't stop crying. The small boy heard him place the key in the lock, but he didn't turn it, torturing Drystan further with the prospect of being so close to freedom, yet so very far. "I'll come back to get you later. Maybe." Drystan could hear his brother's footsteps grow faint as he walked away from the shed and crying child locked within.

Drystan banged on the door a few minutes more, his face soaked with salty tears of pure misery. He gave up not when his now bruised fists started to hurt, but when his arms began to tire, unable to continue their relentless attack. He slid down the side of the door, still weakly pounding against it until he reached the ground where he curled up into a ball. He shook from his sobs, his eyes clenched shut.

Why wouldn't anyone come help him? Because he was _worthless._ He was _hated._ He was _weak._

His eyes snapped open. That was it! That was how he could make his brother love him! He would become strong and never ever cry again! That would work! He was sure of it! He began to uncurl, but he felt vulnerable when he did that, and instinctively recurled. He couldn't do it. He couldn't. So he lay there for a little longer, but soon realized there was something in the shed with him. After a moment of gathering his courage, he poked his head up, and screamed.

Fredbear, the animatronic that had brought a smile to the faces of so many children, was covered in red. No, covered wasn't the right word. Fredbear was _oozing_ red. It poured out from the suit's cracks and stuck to the golden surface, turning brown where it had began to dry. A puddle of the liquid surrounded Fredbear, glistening in the soft light that filtered in through the dirty window.

Drystan stopped screaming, instead changing his efforts so he was banging on the shed door again, screaming his lungs out because _Fredbear was not supposed to be so red!_

Though he was abused by his brother, Griffin had never drawn blood from him, the most physical damage he had done being a large bruise on Drystan's shoulder when he had been hit with a baseball. That had been an accident, Drystan could tell because it was done in front of their parents and Griffin had held him while he cried, loudly apologizing and seeming so very _sorry_. Griffin never hugged him, and he never said sorry, so of course it had been fake, no matter how much Drystan wished it had been real. That bruise had hurt for weeks, but it didn't bleed, and Drystan never played outside where he could get cut because only good boys played outside. Because Drystan hadn't seen much blood in his young life, he couldn't name the red that was so sticky and bright and _everywhere._

But he knew it was bad. He knew because when Griffin did come get him a hour later (at least, that's what the clock said. But Drystan didn't believe it, he had been in there for years and years, screaming and crying and wanting to be away from the browning _red_ ), Griffin had been very surprised and pulled him away, though not as harshly as he normally did. Griffin had been shaking a bit when he talked to their parents. Only when he said Drystan's name did he start listening, having been too preoccupied to wonder at his older brother's odd behaviour before. "-Drystan and I were playing around the shed out back, right Drystan?" Griffin turned his head towards the smaller brother, who nodded quickly at the glare hidden inside that worried expression. "And th-there's something in there. I-I think it's a body," Griffin told them, his voice shaking a bit. Drystan was confused, was that...was that _real_ fear on his face? No, it couldn't be! Griffin was never afraid! It was an act, it had to be! Right?

Their dad didn't think it was an act, though. But Drystan knew that Daddy couldn't know about Griffin's acting because only Drystan knew, and if he told an _yone_ something bad would happen to him. He didn't know what bad thing would happen, but he knew he wouldn't like it. "Calm down, Griffin," Daddy said. "No need to get so worked up about what might be nothing. Take me to it just to be sure, though."

Griffin nodded and led Daddy back to the shed while Drystan stayed with his mother. It was rare that both their parents had a day off, and Drystan would've been so happy if only they didn't come _here_. "Having fun, big guy?" Mommy asked him as he sat in the seat across from her. He nodded, but he wasn't having fun. Not at all. He never had fun except when he was alone in his room with his friends. His friends liked him. His friends were nice to him. "That's good. What happened to your arm?" she asked upon noticing the faint bruise caused by Griffin holding onto his arm too tightly.

Drystan pulled his sleeve over the mark. "Nothing," he told Mommy innocently.

"Don't lie to me," Mommy warned, reaching across the table and pulling his sleeve back up so she could get a better view of his injury.

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Drystan said, hanging his head in shame that he had lied. He wasn't a good boy because good boys don't lie. Never ever. "Me and Griffin were playing and I got hurt. I didn't want to make you sad," he told her the truth. If being locked away in a shed with a suit that was oh, so _red_ could be called playing.

Mommy's face softened, her scolding expression disappearing at Drystan's words. "It's okay, sweetheart. You're so sweet for caring. But don't lie next time, alright?"

"Yes, Mommy," Drystan replied, head still low. Now she was lying. Drystan wasn't sweet. He _lied_ to his Mommy and he was bad for doing that. He really wanted to tell her the truth, to break down and cry in her arms. But then Griffin would get in trouble and that would make him unhappy. Drystan didn't like it when his family was unhappy, so he stayed silent.

Daddy came back a little while later with Griffin in tow, both of their faces pale. "Alayna, take Drystan home. Griffin wasn't wrong, there really is a body. I don't want him to be in the chaos when the police get here," Daddy told Mommy. Mommy's face grew pale, too as she nodded.

"Come on, Drystan. We're going home now," Mommy said, picking Drystan up and holding him to her chest as she walked away out and away from the pizzeria. Drystan was confused. Where were they going? Why was Daddy looking so freaked out? Why was Mommy carrying him? She never did that.

"What about Griffin and Daddy?" he asked when she insisted on buckling him into his booster seat instead of letting him do it like she always did. "We're waiting for them, right?"

Mommy shook her head, closing the back door before he could ask any more questions. She climbed into the driver's seat, keys clutched in her hand. "They have something to do here, sweetie. Don't worry, they'll be home soon," she assured him.

Just after they left the parking lot, police cars pulled in. Drystan watched out the back window as those flashing lights got smaller and smaller.

* * *

It was dark. So very dark. Angelica couldn't see anything, but she _hurt_. She hurt everywhere. What was going on? Wasn't she supposed to be going to th-

Angelica was struck with the very sudden knowledge that she was dead. B-but that couldn't be true, right? She was alive, just sleeping and waiting for her murderer- No! For _Bonbunny_ to wake her up so she would rule the magical world and overthrow her evil cousin that had _killed_ her.

No! No, no nonononnonononono! She wasn't dead. Sh-she wasn't. She was still alive, she was hurting to prove it! You can't hurt when you're dead! B-b-but she was as sure that she was dead as she was sure she was surrounded by darkness.

She looked at her hands and tried to screech, but that action only caused her pain to worsen. Her fingers were mangled and broken, covered in blood. Tilting her head down gave her more pain, but she didn't know that when she did it, so another silent scream escaped her. Her pretty party dress was ruined, poking in and out of her flesh as though it had been shoved through her.

A sob wreaked through her body at how much pain she was in, causing her even more. She held as still as she could, sobbing her little heart out. She was _dead_ and in _pain_ that _hurt so much_. Red dripped into the darkness below from her eyes, getting smaller and smaller the farther it went. She slowly blinked, trying to rid of the tears because they looked so _wrong._

She fell to her knees, screaming at the pain that action caused her. She had no eyeballs, where they used to be there was only empty nothingness, just like the world around her. "M-Mommy," she tried to whimper, but no sound escaped her lips, not even the soft sound of her breaths because _she wasn't breathing._ Red blood fell from her eyes in a constant stream of tears. "I- I want Mommy!" she sobbed, still no noise breaking the never ending nothing.

Angelica didn't know what to do, she was _dead_ and in pain that _hurt_ _so much_ , and she was stuck in the darkness that went on _forever._ She didn't care about being special anymore! She just wanted her Mommy to hug her and tell her it was alright and that she was alive. It took a little while for Angelica to realize that there was finally noise, she stopped her violent sobs to listen. Gravel crunching, two people talking, one sounding distressed. The other one said something and they both fell silent for a moment, steps signalling one was walking around. But why couldn't she see them? Where were those noises coming from?!

She turned her head back and forth, whimpering at the pain that caused.

Then it was as though a door opened, revealing two boys. One that looked older than her and one that looked about the same age. The older one shoved the smaller one inside, laughing at the other. Then the door closed, and Angelica could only see the younger boy. She tried to reach out a hand to him for comfort, it made her feel sad to see someone else sad, but her hand disappeared right through him. She pulled her hand back in surprise, yelping at the pain, and just watched as the boy banged on the door for a while before curling into a ball. She wanted to make him feel better, so she shakily stood, letting out a scream when fire coursed through her body at the movement. She refused to collapse, the boy was the only thing she could see in the lonely nothing, and he was unhappy.

She sat beside him, panting at the effort it had taken to walk a few steps. Blood still fell from her empty eye sockets. Then she felt herself being pulled away from him, into her hand. It hurt, but Angelica looked to see what was happening, afraid. It wasn't her hand that she was being pulled into, but a golden bear that had appeared underneath her hand.

She felt herself being pulled into the bear, but it didn't hurt when she moved towards it, which was really strange because it hurt to move slightly, yet her whole... not body. She didn't have a body anymore. Angelica let out a sob at the thought, her arm almost completely absorbed by the bear.

Angelica slowly became the bear, she didn't know why it happened, but the darkness that surrounded her was there one moment, gone the next. Instead of the nothing, she recognized the shed she had been brought to by Bonbunny right before he _murdered_ her. The boy was still crying, though now he was curled into a ball instead of banging against the door. Angelica wanted to hug him, to make him feel better, but she couldn't move. She couldn't move and...there was no pain. She didn't hurt anymore! Her happiness was interrupted by screaming. She was knocked back into the wall, her motionless eyes landing on what had made the boy scream. She wanted to join him, but she still couldn't make a sound. Fredbear was covered in blood, _her_ blood. The same thing that told her she was dead told her that her body was inside the friendly animatronic.

There was banging beside her and more sobs from the boy. This went on for a long time, Angelica forced to watch her destroyed body until the door opened. There was laughter that abruptly stopped. "Oh, my God," she heard a voice whisper. Somehow she knew it to be the boy who had tossed the younger one into the shed. There was scuffling, and Angelica was picked up by the arm, pulled outside by the younger boy. It was weird to be carried around and not being able to move, and she didn't like it. She wanted to be _alive_ , but she wasn't and there was nothing she could do to change it. For the first time, Angelica felt true anger and hatred spark within her. This wasn't the type of mad that she used to throw tantrums to, no, this was the type of mad that made the kind and happy little girl want to kill. She wanted her murderer to feel the pain of being dead, she wanted him to feel _worse._ But first, she had to help the boy. She was determined to do it.

Angelica was surprised when she felt the boy hug her. They were no longer outside, but inside a car that was unfamiliar to her. She had only been half listening when the boy and a woman were talking, too busy being angry. But she had been able to pick out his name.

Angelica vowed to herself that she would help Drystan, no matter what that took.

* * *

 **Can anyone guess what Drystan means without googling it? I want to see if anyone other than my name wizard knows.**

 **I apologize for the excessive emphasis, but these are small children who are being sad. And just about everything is a big deal to little kids, and I tried to show that.**

 **Review reply(s):**

M:

 **Thank you! And thank you for telling me about that, I'll fix it when I get the chance.**

 **My grammar is far from perfect, but I'm taking that complement anyway.**

 **You need not look farther! Here it is!**


End file.
